


“New Kid”

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Advice, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Like, Love, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: There’s a new boy at school named Alex Conway, instantly he wins everyone’s hearts. Even Henry’s friends, Henry starts to feel there is something strange about the new kid.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte shut Henry’s locker.

”..I was using that.”

”Did you see the new kid?” Jasper asked, excited.

”No, there’s a new kid?”

”Yeah.”

”..is she hot?”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “ _She_ happens to be a  _he_.”

”Oh.” He opened his locker again. 

“‘Oh.’ That’s all you have to say?” She asked. A gust of wind blew into their faces as a boy walked by.

”Whos that?”

”That's him.” Charlotte purred. 

“He looks so cool!” Jasper commented. Henry shut his locker.

”’Cool?’”

”Yeah.”

”Look at him..he’s so beautiful.” They looked at her. She cleared her throat. “I mean-“ The bell rang. “Oh, there’s the bell, better get to class!” Charlotte quickly walked away.

"I'll see you after class." Jasper waved.

"Yeah."

* * *

After class was over, Henry found Jasper talking to the new kid. They laughed together. 

"Hey, Henry, this is Alex Conway. Alex Conway, this is Henry Hart."

"Hi, I'm Alex Conway." they shook hands.

"Yeah, he just said that."

Charlotte walked toward them but turned around when she saw Alex.

"Hey, Char, come meet the new kid." Jasper shouted. She sighed and walked up to them. 

"This is Charlotte."

"I know," he said. "we have science together." 

"..and math and English, can't forget history!" she babbled.

"So do we." Henry reminded. 

"Alex, you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Woah woah woah, don't you think we all should discuss this before letting a stranger into our circle of trust?"

"I'm fine with it." Charlotte shrugged.

"So am I." 

"Well, I'm not and I think that means he has to sit somewhere else."

"No, that means you're opinion is outnumbered."

"Come on, Alex." they walked to the lunchroom.

"That's fine, I'll just - eat alone!" he shouted. He wasn't going to eat alone, after getting his lunch he looked over at them. They laughed and Jasper patter his shoulder. He sat down with them. 

"Are you done being fussy?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever." he stuck the fry in his mouth.

"So, Alex, what brings you to Swellview?"

"My grandpa is sick."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, we moved here to help take care of him."

"Aww..that's so sweet." They expressed.

"AwW ThAt's sO SweEt." Henry mocked, silently. __

* * *

"He's like the worst person on Earth. He's so: 'Look at me with my cool hair and attractive smile. Oh, did I mention my sick grandpa? Please feel bad for me.' He's practically asking for attention." he tossed the ball in the air and caught it. "Not to mention he's a friend theif."

"A friend thief?" Ray repeated.

"Yeah, he lured Charlotte and Jasper with just a look. He makes them laugh, and Jasper patted his shoulder! He only does that to me. There's not one conversation we have without them bringing him up."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Jealous," he scoffed. "of what?"

"I don't know, this kid seems to be really popular already."

"I wouldn't say he was _popular_."

"All I'm saying is, he seems to be living the life you always wanted."

"I don't want a sick grandpa."

"Not that part."

Charlotte came out of the elevator. "Sorry, I'm late. I was working on my science project."

"Let me guess, Alex was there."

"Yeah..we're partners."

"Of course you are." he muttered.

"Henry, what's up with you? You've been acting weird since Alex arrived."

"Weird? I'm not acting weird, I'm being me this is what I do!" he tossed the ball in the air and she caught it.

"No, it's not. Henry, this isn't you."

"You don't know me."

"I've known you since we were five."

"Okay, maybe you do know me..l'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Charlotte, Alex is here." Jasper called on the call box. 

"What is he doing here?" she smiled.

"That is a handsome boy." Ray approved. Henry looked at him with betrayal.

"He said you forgot your sweater at his house."

"I'll be right up." she went upstairs, Ray followed her.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I wanna meet him, he seems nice." the elevator doors closed. He watched on the monitor. He gave Charlotte her sweater and she thanked him with a hug.

"Disgusting." Henry grunted. After a few seconds they were still hugging. "Okay, how long does it take to hug someone!?" They stopped hugging and Ray shook his hand. He noticed a marking on his purlicue, it looked similar to the Alter Dragons symbol. One of the most dangerous gangs in town. After ten minutes of talking Alex finally left and they came back down. Henry pulled Ray to the side.

"I think there's something strange about Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a mark on his hand, it looked like it was from the Alter Dragons."

"I didn't see a mark."

"I saw it on the monitor."

"Why were you watching us on the monitor?"

"That's not the point! He's dangerous, we have to keep him away from us, if he finds out who we are we're going down."

"If what you're saying is true, we're gonna need more proof."

"Right, I won't let you down sir." he saluted.

"Don't do that." 

* * *

 

For past week, Henry's been watching Alex closely. Studying his every move. He became much closer to Charlotte and Jasper as Henry became more distant. His only focus was Alex.

"Guys guess what?"

"What?"

"Alex asked me to the dance!"

"Oh my god!" Jasper jumped up and down with her.

"Wow..that's so great."

"Thanks."

"No really, I'm so happy for you."

"..okay, anyway, I gotta turn in my science project. Later."

"Bye."  Alex came downstairs with project in a red wagon. 

"Alex!" she walked up the stairs. "You didn't have to do this."

"I thought you might need help."

"Thank you." 

"Hey, Henry." 

"Hi." 

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." he walked up to them. "I've just been busy..is this your guys project."

"Yup, we worked all week on it."

"Have you heard of a group called Alter Dragons?"

"What, no."

"You sure." he walked closer.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why're you so close?"

"If you've never heard of the Alter Dragons, then explain this!" He grabbed his hand.

"Hey let go of me man!" Henry looked at his hands, there was nothing there.

"What, where is it?"

"Henry let go of him!" Alex pushed him slightly. 

"Oh it's on!" Henry put his fist up and backed into the wagon, sending it down the stairs. 

"My project!" It shattered all over the floor. Charlotte ran down the stairs and looked at the broken pieces.

"Char, I'm sor-"

"Just, leave me alone." she walked away. Alex looked at him before following her. 

* * *

 

Charlotte entered the man cave.

"Hey, Char." Ray greeted.

"Hey."

"Hi, Charlotte." Henry waved. She said nothing, didn't even look at him.

"What's that about?"

"I ruined her school project."

"How'd you manage to do that?" 

"Alex. How else?"

"You're delusional you know that?" Charlotte accused.

"Delusional?" he stood up.

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna leave.." Ray went to another room.

"Alex came here, you start acting weird, you spy on us and accuse him of being apart of some evil gang just because he's nice, then you destroy our school project!" she ranted.

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"From what!? Face it, Henry, you're jealous of Alex because he's a better friend."

"'Better friend?'"

"That's what I said."

"Okay," he backed up and grabbed his sweater. "I hope you and Alex are happy together." he left. Charlotte crossed her arms in frustration.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the dance, will Henry and Charlotte make up before it's time to party?

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ray came out of his room and looked around for Henry. Charlotte was typing casually something on the monitor.

"Where's Henry?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care." 

"I did it! I made it!" Shwaz shouted running into the room.

"What did you do, Shwaz?"

"I made the deathinator!" He lifted the heavy gun in the air.

They backed up.

"Haha, relax it doesn't kill it stuns!"

"Then why not call it the stuninator?" Charlotte asked.

"To many n's. Watch what it does." he pointed it at Ray.

"Hey, I never gave permission to be your lab rat."

Shwaz took a deep breath and put his finger on the trigger.

"Shwaz, I meant it don't shoot!" He put his hands in front of him and began to back away. A laser shot out and stunned him. He fell to the ground.

"Shwaz!" Char yelled.

"What? It worked!"

"How do you fix him?"

"He'll be fine in about twenty minutes."

Henry walked in.

"Oh, hi Henry." Shwaz greeted.

"Sup," he gave Charlotte a quick glance then looked at Ray. He was in a discombobulated position on the ground. "what's up with Ray?"

"I stunned him." 

"..is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh, yeah!" 

Charlotte rolled her eyes and began to walk away. "Shwaz I'm going to fro-yo, want anything?"

"Oh yeah yeah, I want the watermelon flavor with peanut butter!"

"Watermelon with peanut butter?" she asked with disgust.

"Yeah."

"Okay." she grabbed her sweater.

Shwaz looked at Henry confused. "Wh- aren't you going to ask Henry if he want's anything?"

"No." He looked at Henry, then back at her.

"I sense tension." he sang backing away. She went upstairs. "What's _her_ problem?" Henry ignored him and went to the snack machine.

"What would you like?"

"Frozen yogurt."

"Making: frozen yogurt." the door slid up and he took out the frozen yogurt. He looked inside and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Shwaz asked. Henry turn the container upside down and the frozen yogurt fell to the ground. It was completely solid. Shwaz began to laugh. 

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Ray looked at Henry and Charlotte as they completely ignored each others existence."Okay, this is getting ridiculous." he argued. "You guys need to make up now, or you will be discharged."

"What?"

"You heard me." he crossed his arms. "Now, apologize."

Charlotte picked up her sweater. "I _only_ got this job because of Henry."

"What're you saying?"

"I quit." she made her way to the elevator.

"What?" they perplexed. 

Henry followed her. "Char, you're not actually doing this are you?" He asked. She ignored him, the elevator doors closed.

"Look what you did." Ray began.

He looked at him."What? You're the one who threatened to fire us!" 

"Hey, stop pointing fingers and take the blame for your actions."

"He's right." Shwaz agreed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Thirty minutes."

* * *

 LATER THAT NIGHT

Ray entered the man cave surprised to see Henry still there sitting in the booth. "Henry, what're you still doing here, don't you have that dance?"

"I'm not going." he admitted.

"Why not?"

"Charlotte's gonna be there..Alex is gonna be there, I don't want to see them."

"Henry, you're going to that dance or Shwaz is gonna stun you." he looked over Shwaz, who was ready to fire. 

"Fine, I'll go. But, I don't have a tux." 

"Lucky for you, I've got one." Shwaz went into another and came out with a white tux perfect for Henry's size.

"Why do you have this?"

"For emergencies. Now go!" 

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Charlotte stood in the hall with her puffy purple dress waiting for Alex. Her phone rang.

She looked to see a text from Alex saying: "Pa's in hospital can't make it ;(."

She frowned and sat down.

Jasper came out with girls at each arm. "Charlotte, what're you doing out here?"

"Being sad." she sighed.

He sat by her. "Come inside, it's happier in there."

"I'm not really in the party mood." 

"Well, we'll be inside when you are."

"Thank's Jas." He went inside with the girls. She sat there for a while, then decided to leave. She opened the door and bumped into Henry. 

"Oh, sorry." he looked at her. "Charlotte? You look..stunning."

"..thanks." 

"Where's your date?"

"He had an emergency..he couldn't come."

"Is that why you're leaving?"

She nodded.

"I'm not gonna let you leave."

"Henry-"

"That dress is too beautiful, for everyone not to see." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the gym. Everyone looked at her. Henry turned to her. "May I have this dance?" She took his hand and they danced slowly to the music. 

"I'm sorry about your project."

"I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's okay, I deserved it. I was a paranoid and jealous. He's a good kid."

"I'm glad you finally see that." she smiled.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore." he spun her around.

"I couldn't be mad forever." she rested her head on his chest.

"Can you come back to the man cave? We miss you there."

She laughed. "Yeah."  

 


End file.
